A Bruised Rose
by RavenMD
Summary: A one-shot based on Closing Time.  JJ/Reid


_AN: Apparently, I can only write one-shots! This is a little idea that popped into my head after watching Closing Time. Also, apparently episodes 22 and 23 are JJ centric-we've been told JJ and Will might/might not be committed to each other and to bring tissues! The JJ/Reid Shipper in me hopes this is true :D_

_I do not own Criminal Minds._

I wince, my body aches all over and all I can think about is cuddling my little boy, taking a nice long bath and drinking a glass of wine. Poor Spence looking at me like I'm about to break, "Spencer, I'm fine, I swear it's just a scratch" I say, in hopes that it would alleviate his concern.

"I dunno, I count two cuts, three bruises, a black eye and possibly a fractured rip. I'm not telling you how to do your job, but you might want to consider a cat scan" Reid tells my EMT as continues to examine me. I roll my eyes. As Hotch comes over to make sure I'm okay, Spence grabs my phone and texts Will about my fight with. He wants to make sure Henry knows mommy's face has some boo boos.

During our flight home, Spence covers my legs with a blanket and insists I take some more Tylenol. I rest my head against the window and pretend to fall asleep. I keep thinking about the unsub Mike. As much as I hate him for what he did, I can understand it. A father who finds out his child belongs to someone else—his best friend no less.

Back at the office, I thank Derek. All of those personal hands on self-defense trainings saved my ass. I guess that's why I feel guilty telling him about my Valentine's Day plans. The truth was Will moved out shortly after Kansas. I haven't had the guts to tell anyone on the team yet. You'd think I'd learn my lesson about keeping secrets and the damage it does to this team, my family. But it's too close, too personal. Somehow I feel like a failure. First Rossi, then Rossi again, then Rossi AGAIN, and then Hotch and Haley.

On my way home, I call Will and ask him to bring Henry over. "Give me an hour Cher and I'll make sure Henry is all clean and fed for his mama." Sweet Will, he loved me yet hated the BAU. That night I read _Baby Star _to Henry and kissed the top of his head as I tip toed out of his room. I begin to draw a bath for myself when I hear the door bell. Not expecting anyone, my first instinct is to ignore it. But I figure it's someone from the team checking on me after I showcased everyone my newly acquired ninja skills in action. Looking through the peephole, I smile, it's Spence holding a bag of takeout.

As he enters the hallway and lays his messenger bag on the bench near the front door, he immediately begins examining me.

"Spence, you aren't a medical doctor" I remind him.

"I know that JJ, but I could've been. Anyway, have you eaten anything? When's the last time you took your pain relievers, it's been 6 hours, so you should be good for another dose" he says.

"No I haven't eaten and no I haven't taken my pills, I was busy putting Henry to bed." I see Spencer's eyes wandering. "Spence—er" I say slowly, "what are you looking for?"

"Will, where is he? It's Valentine's Day; when Morgan, Rossi, Emily and I went out for drinks and a bite to eat after work, Morgan mentioned you were going to cancel your dinner plans with Will, so I thought I'd bring you both over some food. I know burgers and chicken wings might not be very romantic…" he notices the tears rolling down my cheek. "wha—what did I say JJ?"

"Will and I broke up Spence. Henry lives with his dad when we are away on a case and we've been splitting every other weekend."

He drops the bag of take out and very gently pulls me into his embrace. "Shhh, JJ don't cry, it will be okay. "

If we were both being honest with ourselves, things began to go downhill after Emily's "death". It had been hard for Will to see me comfort my best friend in a way I hadn't been able to do with him. I guess it's why we never officially got married.

I wipe my face on the sleeve of my t-shirt and look up at Spencer. "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know and you're mine. And you don't have to do this alone, I am always here for you JJ. You are my family. I can help you with Henry, grocery shopping, cleaning, whatever you need. The team will too, you know Garcia will be dying to spoil Henry when you need a few hours to yourself."

Spence tells me to lie on the couch while he grabs me some water and my pills. When he comes back he puts his right hand on my cheek and with the other pulls out a long stemmed red rose.

I giggle, it's Valentine's Day and I'm still a female. Albeit a single one. "How did you do that?" I asked, "There wasn't a flower in that takeout bag."

"Ah, my dear JJ, a magician never tells" he says smiling down at me.

It's like we're stuck and can't move. I notice Spence is beginning to fidget and play with his hands. He sighs, takes a big gulp and looks straight into my eyes—my soul.

"JJ just let me get this out before I lose my courage. I know Will just left and I know we're best friends. But when I told you I was always here for you. I meant it. I'll be Henry's godfather, babysitter, your best friend, and maybe more than just friends, whatever you want. And maybe someday we can take that second date that's been 7 years, 4 months, and 3 days late. And well, if you don't want to, than that's fine too, I will be sad, but you and Henry are my family and I won't leave you".

I can't help but smile at him. Taking the rose, I kiss its petals and place it on his lips.

"I'd like that Spence ."

THE END


End file.
